


Нервная привычка религиозного характера

by markpetrikov



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aziraphale Is A Cinnamon Roll, Gen, No beta we fall like Crowley, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), fic based off of art, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markpetrikov/pseuds/markpetrikov
Summary: Кроули натыкается на Азирафеля, жующего свой нимб.Основано на арте от @BrknDeathAngel (твиттер).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Нервная привычка религиозного характера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Anxious Tick Of A Holy Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680404) by [DevilChild101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilChild101/pseuds/DevilChild101). 



Кроули заходит в книжный магазин, игнорируя табличку «закрыто», держа в руках маленькую коробочку с выпечкой и немного выдержанного красного вина. Он не планировал брать сладости, пока не заметил название их пончика с лимонным кремом — Ангельский нимб.

На самом деле, у них все угощения были в библейском стиле.  
Клубничные тарты Поцелуй дьявола; датские булочки Запретный плод; печеньки с крошкой из темного и белого шоколада Перья демона и Перья ангела, соответственно; ванильный торт Божье благословение и красный бархатистый чизкейк Хвост Дьявола.  
Так что он взял всего понемногу, зная, что ненасытный ангел съел бы это и посмеялся над названиями. Возможно, спросил бы, почему у них нет Дьявольского торта, раз уж есть подходящее название, с которого можно начать.

Уже представляя беседу, Кроули почти не обращает внимания, насколько священно ощущается магазин. Он тут же занимает оборонительную позицию, сжимая все, что у него в руках и готовясь использовать как оружие, если придется. Но его обостренные чувства подтверждают, что единственный ангел в радиусе 5 километров — это Азирафель. Он расслабляется слегка, но не совсем, задаваясь вопросом, почему воздух такой святой.

Медленно заходя в заднюю комнату, он обнаруживает Ангела на полу, дрожащего, спиной к нему, с раскрытыми, опущенными вниз крыльями, явно что-то жующего. Беспокоясь, не случилось ли чего, он кладет все на пол.

«Ангел? Все хорошо?» Это нервное заедание? Он видел, как Ангел делал это раньше, но не настолько печально.

Ответа нет, только больше жевания и что-то, похожее на всхлипы. Он подходит ближе, и тут ангел поворачивает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх со слезами на глазах и священнейшей вещью, которой он только может обладать, в руках, наполовину съеденной.

«ЭтО ТВОЙ _НИМБ_?!»

Ангел откусывает еще кусочек, кивая.

Кроули делает глубокий успокаивающий вдох, стараясь не думать о том, что без нимба Ангел может Пасть. Если бы это действительно было так, он не видел бы белых крыльев перед собой. «Может, объяснишь, что произошло?»

Еще укус, еще всхлип, еще одна слеза по щеке. Наконец, Ангел мямлит что-то губами, покрытыми крошками нимба.

«Повтори?» Кроули усаживается рядом с небесным созданием, чудеся покрывало ему на плечи, чтобы успокоить.

«… не хочу быть один...» Ангел повторяет, слегка громче, затем снова откусывает от своего райского угощения. Демон кивает, подсаживаясь ближе, так что их плечи соприкасаются, и Ангел опускает голову. Кроули кладет на него руку, сжимая крепче в своих странных одноруких объятиях.

Тихое жевание прекращается, дрожание замедляется и становится не таким интенсивным.  
«Азирафель, - демон начинает мягко, - можно спросить тебя, в чем причина?»

Всхлип. «Я прогуливался сегодня, когда случилась авария.» Быстро проглоченный кусочек. «Я опоздал со спасением одного из водителей, он был похож на тебя. Издалека я подумал, что это и _был_ ты.»  
Нервный смешок, сопровождаемый откусыванием большого куска. Кроули сомневается, что Ангел вообще чувствует вкус. «Это, конечно, не был ты, _очевидно_ , но я..я только думал о том, что, если бы был. Ад не дал бы тебе новое тело, если бы ты развоплотился!» Дрожь начала снова усиливаться. «Ты бы застрял там, внизу навечно без шанса уйти! И..и ты был...бы один. Я был бы один на земле.»  
Новые слезы катятся по высохшим щекам. «Это самая жестокая пытка — н-никогда не видеть тебя больше. Я не знаю, что бы я делал с собой после твоего ухода, это было бы все равно что твоя с-с-смерть, и...и..»  
На этот момент от нимба остается один кусочек, и ангел выглядит едва обеспокоенным этим. Он бы все равно его съел.

Кроули наконец может задействовать вторую руку и обнять Азирафеля, в чем тот так отчаянно нуждается. Это крепкие объятия, и демон продолжает шептать утешения, пока он не прекращает плакать. «Шшшш, Ангел, я еще здесь, я не оставлю тебя одного. Шшш, я буду более осторожен за рулем, и мы оба будем живы и здоровы на земле долго, до конца времен. Звучит хорошо, правда, Ангел? Ты должен будешь терпеть меня, пока Бог сама меня не заберет. А она не появлялась уже вечность, так что ты _знаешь_ , что ты застрял со мной! Ах, это значит, что и я с тобой застрял, бе. Ты прочитаешь каждый текст, составленный людьми и потом процитируешь свою любимое мне в любое время, как только захочешь меня побесить. И потом ты притворишься, что не произнес ни слова, говоря что-то вроде « _я не имею понятия, о чем ты, мой дорогой_ ». Я знаю, что _ты_ знаешь, что я это ненавижу. Потом я буду перекладывать твои драгоценные книги на другие места, пока ты не перестанешь!»

Где-то посреди его бормотаний Азирафель перестает плакать и обнимает его в ответ, улыбаясь. Над его головой слабый свет старается восстановиться, кусочек за кусочком. «…Спасибо тебе, Кроули.»

Демон отпускает его из объятий, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, тем самым очистив лицо херувима от крошек. «Обращайся, Азирафель.» Он помогает Ангелу встать, покрывало исчезает, только коснувшись пола. «Так, теперь спрячь свои крылья! Я принес тебе немного угощений из одного места с названием Лучшее из Рая, и я настаиваю на том, чтобы смотреть, как ты ешь что-то кроме своего нимба. Зачем это вообще?»

Они проходят к своим местам на диване, коробка с выпечкой уже открыта и ждет рядом с бокалами вина. Выглядя более человечески, Азирафель берет клубничный тарт. «Ну, это в каком-то роде привычка, которую я заработал, еще не оперившись. Он был для меня чем-то типа игрушки для непрорезавшихся зубов, а теперь я ем его как большой пончик. Он на вкус очень даже ничего, довольно неописуемый, но я предпочитаю деликатесы, которые готовят люди.» Он откусывает от выпечки и счастливо стонет.

Кроули улыбается на это и отпивает вино, пока Ангел наслаждается. «Интересно, какие еще глупые вещи ты делал в детстве,» - дружелюбно говорит он.

Азирафель старается посмотреть на него хмуро, но улыбка в глазах выдает его прежде, чем он начинает смеяться. « _Хотя вы в расцвете сил / Голоса в толпе / И новые друзья превозносят вас / Не ожесточайтесь и не зазнавайтесь / Но думайте о старых друзьях больше всего / Горькие воды времени поднимутся / Ваша красота сгинет и потеряется / Для всех, но не для них._ »

Кроули вздыхает. «Ээээ, кого ты процитировал на этот раз? Поэта, полагаю?»

«Что такое ты хочешь сказать, дорогой? Я не произнес ни слова.» Ангел откусывает еще кусочек.

Улыбка обнажает клыки. «Я собираюсь заменить книги Оруэлла книгами Диккенса и Дойла, а потом разложить их в произвольном порядке по магазину.»

Резкого вздоха почти достаточно, чтобы уронить тарт. «Ты не _посмеешь_!»

«Я говорил тебе, посмею. Я никогда тебе не лгу, Ангел.» И Кроули щелкает пальцами.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/BrknDeathAngel/status/1271102735631278080  
> От автора:  
> "пожалуйста, посмотрите, насколько милый и невинный рисунок, прошу вас.  
> Мне правда нужно научиться вставлять ссылки.  
> И еще, поэт - Уильям Батлер Йейтс, если вам интересно."


End file.
